Sing For Me Song Meme
by BeyondBelief01
Summary: The song meme got some interesting results for wemma!


**Yes, I did the song meme, because everyone and their dog has done it as well! I did 9 songs and I loved it. I'm sorry if there are sucky mistakes, it's not edited. I hope you like it anyway! :) **

**The C****aesars – Jerk it out**

They say it's easy once you know how it's done.

Emma had never thought this would also apply to her. She had dreaded the physical aspect of her relationship with Will. Not because she didn't want to, but there were other matters that kept her from doing the nasty with him. And she didn't blame him for that, oh no, she only blamed herself.

But once she knew how it was done, she couldn't get enough of it.

**The Rolling Stones – Paint it black**

His world had been black after the divorce. The people around him were smiling and being nice to him, but he was just trying not to scoff at everyone he saw. He couldn't help himself, he was just so messed up.

And then she came around. Well, she had been around for a while, but she had been the one to color in his world. He no longer saw the bad side of things, she always told him what to do, how to handle bad things happening in his life. He trusted her, she was his best friend, his lover and more than that, she was his anchor, his everything. He knew it sounded cheesy, but it was the truth.

**Armin van Buuren ft. Sharon den Adel – In and out of Love**

"You're a slut, Will, a slut!" she had yelled at him. She had called him a slut right in his face, in the faculty room. It had been downright embarrassing.

And he had tried to make up with her, he had tried to make it right. He had bought her flowers, the most colorful flowers he could find, because they reminded him of her.

It didn't work.

She told him that for now, she didn't want to be with him. He needed to know who he was, to find himself. Until he hadn't found himself, she wouldn't give him a chance, he just knew it, no matter how hard he tried.

He thought she didn't understand him. He was a confused man, he had done things he shouldn't have. He was afraid she was falling out of love.

But she wasn't falling out of love. Little did he know that she still dreamt about him, still cared about him, still wanted to look at him the way she used to.

The thing was, she just couldn't admit that, not to herself, not to him.

**Sonata Ar****ctica - Replica**

The door closed. I looked up from my book and when I realized it was him, I got to my feet hurried to the door.

There he stood, as a defeated man who had lost a battle.

"It's done," he said, the traces of silent tears still on his cheeks, "I know I should be happy now I am a free man, but I feel worse than before."

"It's okay, Will," I whispered and I took his hand in mine, softly stroking his fingers with my thumb. Then I closed my arms around him in an embrace, a gesture to comfort him.

We didn't say anything, we just stood there. Words unspoken, words unsaid, and yet I understood how he felt.

**Regina Spektor – Hero**

Emma had always seen Will as her prince on the white horse.

She changed that idea when she found out he had made out with another woman and he let _another_ woman stay at his house.

She had seen him as her savior, the only person left in this world who could save her from her fears.

Now she wasn't so sure of that anymore.

There was no prince. There was no white horse, there wasn't even a hoof.

And yet, while she was crying herself to sleep at night, she kept listening if she heard a horse run by.

Because, well, what if she was mistaken?

**Zooey Deschanel – Fabric of my Life**

Emma loved cotton dresses with full skirts and floral patterns. She liked them in all colors.

She liked twirling around and letting the fabric glide through her fingers. On hot summer days, she would wear them and look in the mirror, seeing a woman that was free of her daily worries.

And when Will sneaked up behind her and put his strong arms around her middle, she knew this was life and she felt happier than ever.

**Ilse De Lange ****– Miracle**

Always when we were cuddling on the couch together, away of our daily worries, we felt safe and no one could touch us.

If you had told me a year ago that Will Schuester would be my lover, I'd make an appointment at the loony bin for you.

I had never believed that there could be someone who could take me outside my house, outside my safety zone and still feel safe and secure. And yet he was that person who made me comfortable in his arms, who made me feel good when he pressed a soft kiss against my cheek, stroking my arms absentmindly.

**Halls and Oates – You make My dreams**

She's an extraordinary woman and I think I'm one of the lucky people who understands her. Or rather tries to understand her, because that's what she needs, a man who tries to understand her. And she's more and better and more real than my dreams show me.

If she only knew what she does to me. She turns me into a horny teenager and she has no idea.

You should have seen her face the first time I told her I loved her. Her smile could have lit up the whole town. 

**M. Ward – Never Had Nobody Like You**

Will had trusted a lot of people in his life. A lot of people he shouldn't have trusted, but Emma was different. She actually listened to his stories and she was honest with him.

It was like he was leading a whole different life, like he was born again and it felt great.

And he wondered what he would have done if he had known this before.


End file.
